


I've Only Got Eyes for You

by Full_Moon_Lover



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Eventual Smut, Lapdance, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Waiter Dan, Waiters & Waitresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Full_Moon_Lover/pseuds/Full_Moon_Lover
Summary: “You’re a wait person at a strip club and I can’t even focus on the strippers anymore because of you.”
Featuring Phil going to a strip club for his 30th birthday and Dan as a very amused waiter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Welcome to day 3! I admit I’m still a little hesitant about this story since it does include smut. Now whether it’s good or bad smut, you’ll have to decide for yourself. It’s been years since I wrote anything with smut so please, bare with me. On the bright side, I left it for the end so if it’s terrible you will still be able to enjoy most of the story. 
> 
> Also, I really hope no one ever looks through my history. It’s currently full of ‘how to behave at a strip club’ websites…

Phil was going to kill his stupid friends. He knew he should have suspected something the second they told him they had planned something special for his birthday. They usually barely remembered his birthday and then made up for it by each buying him a drink from the bar they were at.

The fact they had not only remembered his birthday, but made an effort to plan something, should have opened his eyes and made him realise they were up to something.

Unfortunately, Phil's known for being too trusting so instead of acting suspicious, he smiled and thanked them for going through the trouble of planning something for him. How gullible could he be?

That’s how he ended up staring up at a strip club on the night of his thirtieth birthday and he was seriously considering murdering his so called friends. Noticing the amused looks on their faces wasn’t helping things.

“Come on Phil, stop looking at us like that”, PJ said, shaking his head. “You’re thirty years old today and I think the most you’ve done was getting drunk at a few parties. It’s time to let go and live a little before it’s too late. You’ll love it, I promise.”

Phil was really tempted to let them all know that he was thirty not eighty years old so they could stop talking as if he was wasting his life away and about to drop dead at any second.

Seeing the expectant looks on his friends’ faces changed his mind. This was the first time his friends had actually made an effort for his birthday and, even though it wasn’t exactly his type of fun night, he couldn’t find it in himself to ruin it for everyone. If it got really bad, Phil knew he could leave any time he wanted. So with a sigh he looked up and nodded, trying to ignore the whoops and hollers of his friends.

They got in and Phil tried to ignore how completely out of his depth he was. His friends had been right when they said that the most he’s done in life was getting drunk at a party. He had never been to a strip club in his life so he had absolutely no idea how he was supposed to be acting.

Looking around him, Phil could feel himself turning a very bright red. He could see men and women alike in various states of undress and ended up having to look down. At least his friends had been considerate enough to choose a club with both male and female strippers. Not that it mattered to Phil right now, considering he wasn’t even looking at anyone.

It’s not as if he was a virgin and had never seen a naked a naked person up close. It’s just that he tended to keep that sort of thing for the privacy of his bedroom and not in a club surrounded by his closest friends. It just felt to him as if he was intruding on a private moment with no right to be there since he had absolutely no idea what he was doing.

Even though this was their fault in the first place, Phil couldn't help but feel thankful for his friends who were leading him around and hadn’t left his side. At least he could count on them to show him the ropes and make sure he didn’t embarrass himself too much.

They found a table that wasn’t too far from the main stage and sat down. It seemed to Phil as if the worse was over and he could finally relax a little. Now all he had to do was calm down, enjoy the show, and try to keep the attention as far away from him as possible.

It seemed PJ had a different idea in mind though since he leaned over and passed him a wad of cash. “Forget the drinks today Phil, if you see someone you like just go for it.” And great, just that was enough to bring Phil’s blush back in full force. He tried to hand the cash back to PJ, shaking his head but his friend just wouldn’t have it. Why couldn’t they just buy him a few drinks and call it a night? Or forget his birthday all together as they usually did?

He was just about to tell them so when someone caught his eye and the words died in his throat. Who the hell was that?

PJ caught him looking in amazement at something at turned around to see for himself. He couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of his mouth at seeing just who had caught his friend’s attention. “Phil we’re here for the strippers and a good show not to ogle at the waiters”, he said, shaking his head in amusement. 

Phil’s head snapped around to look at PJ, not having realised that he was being watched. He gulped and tried his best not to look at the good looking waiter again. PJ was right. Even though he felt like he wasn’t really in his element at a strip club, he could still try to enjoy himself after the effort his friends had gone through. I’ll just watch a few people, offer some money to shut everyone up then get out of here before I embarrass myself even more than I already have.

Everyone quieted down as the bright lights were lowered and the music started. It seemed the show was about to start so Phil tried to make himself comfortable and hoped he could blend in the shadows so he wouldn’t be seen.

The first men came out, walking seductively towards the pole in the middle of the stage. Everyone seemed impressed by what he had to offer and Phil could already hear clapping and whistles coming from the crowd. He tried to pay attention to the show, he really did, but his eyes kept moving back to the attractive waiter that was busy moving around the tables and collecting empty glasses.

The lights came back on all of a sudden and Phil almost smacked himself in the face when he realised he had been so busy staring at the waiter that he had missed the whole set of the male stripper. It wasn’t that Phil hadn’t found him attractive but he just wasn’t his type.

The waiter, on the other hand, with his long body, expressive eyes and small dimple was exactly the kind of person he would usually go for. Maybe if he just excused himself to go the bathroom he could at least introduce himself? Was there some kind of rule that the waiters couldn’t be approached? God, he hoped not. He had to at least find out his name.

He was about to do just that when PJ caught sight of the stripper who had just been on stage and called him over. He handed him some money and, much to Phil’s dismay, pointed at him.

Phil might not be an expert over how to behave at a strip club but he wasn’t oblivious enough not to have an idea of just what had happened and what PJ had just gotten him into. He smiled at the stripper approaching him and tried to convince him that he didn’t have to do anything and still get to keep the money but it was to no avail.

He suddenly found his lap full of a very attractive guy and he felt at a complete loss. What am I supposed to do now? Where do I put my hands? Can I even touch him? Different thoughts whirled around Phil’s head and he found himself wishing he had read up on proper strip club decor before he showed up here.

His friends were all looking at him with knowing looks and that just confused him more. Did hey actually think he was having the time of his life right now? He had absolutely no idea what he was doing! He happened to look up and caught the cute waiter’s eyes. Great, even the waiter was laughing at him and Phil could feel himself turn even redder.

How pathetic was he? Phil could officially kiss goodbye to any hopes he had of impressing the waiter and making a move judging by the way said waiter was looking at him, with raised eyebrows and unsuccessfully trying to keep in his laughs.

His head quickly snapped back to look at the stripper currently sitting on top of him when he felt him grinding down on his lap. This was absolutely mortifying. Not only was he getting a lap dance in front of everyone but someone who caught his attention also happened to be watching and Phil found himself getting turned on.

This wouldn’t have been such a bad thing, considering it was to be expected under the circumstances, but Phil wasn’t only getting turned on from the stripper’s movements. That was helping, of course, but the real, actual reason? The waiter looking at him with warm brown eyes and the way he was biting his lip.

Phil honestly couldn’t believe it. HIs friends had finally convinced him to go to a strip club and he found himself unable to focus on said strippers because of the waiter.

In the end, he decided that the best course of action was to let the stripper do his job and try to act as interested as possible while making sure not to take his eyes off the waiter. The lights were to dim to be completely sure but Phil hoped he hadn’t imagined the blush on his face when he realised Phil was still looking at him.

Phil managed to keep in a sigh of relief when the stripper finally got off of him and he made sure to give him a tip and thank him profusely for having dealt with him even though he barely even knew what had happened.

His friends were all looking at him as if they had done something great and Phil tried his best to ignore them. Instead he excused himself to go to the bathroom and quickly walked over to the waiter, who seemed to be waiting for him.

“You seemed to be really interested in that little lap dance”, he blurted out the second he was close enough to be heard and Phil really hoped the ground would swallow him up. Great Phil, there’s no better way of getting his attention than to accuse him of enjoying watching you get off. “I-I mean. My name’s Phil, that’s what I meant to say.”

The waiter didn’t look too offended by his less than stellar start, even though Phil noticed he was actually blushing. “I’m sure that was exactly what you meant to say”, he said, looking amused. “I’m Dan and I can’t help but think that you just wasted what looked like a perfectly good lap dance.”

Phil couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed over Dan’s words. It’s not as if he wanted to give the impression that anything remotely sexual mortified him. In the end, he decided that the truth was the best way to go even though he was pretty sure it would be even more embarrassing than the failed lap dance.

“I found it a little hard to focus on the lap dance with you looking at me like that. That guy was great, don’t get me wrong, but I kind of wished it was you in his place.”

Dan turned bright red and Phil desperately wished he could take back his words. I blew it, I totally blew it. Why the hell did i say that? I’m never that forward!

He was just about to apologise and suggest he forgot Phil even said anything but Dan beat him to it. “My shift ends in ten minutes. You want to wait for me so we can get out of here?”

Phil could only stare at him with his mouth open. Had that actually worked? He could feel himself about to panic so he nodded before he could think too much about it. Dan smiled at him and promised to meet him outside in ten minutes then left to finish off cleaning the tables.

What had Phil just gotten himself into? He never did this sort of thing. Sure, he wasn’t a virgin and had definitely slept with a fair number of people but he had never been a fan of one night stands. He preferred to actually get to know a person before sleeping with them.

There was a first time for everything though and, after getting another glance at Dan, he knew he would have been a moron to say no to someone like him.

He quickly walked over to PJ and let him know that he was going to head home because he was feeling a bit tired. PJ seemed to know that he was lying and that’s when Phil realised his friend had seen everything. He kept the lie going and quickly made his way outside after thanking everyone for the great birthday.

Even though the lap dance hadn’t exactly been the best moment of his life, Phil couldn’t help but still feel grateful over his friends bringing him here. He wouldn’t have met Dan if they hadn’t.

He didn’t have to wait outside long before Dan walked out, wearing a black leather jacket instead of the apron he had been wearing inside. What was he supposed to say to someone he was pretty sure he was going to sleep with?

Dan once again beat him to it and walked over to him with a smirk. “Your place or mine?” he asked, a smirk his face. “I’ve got half a mind to show you what the proper reaction to a lap dance should be.”

Phil turned red at that but he still laughed. He had a feeling the lap dance incident was going to stick with him for a while but he didn’t really mind if it meant Dan kept looking at him like that.

They finally settled on Dan’s place since it happened to be much closer to the club and where there after a five minute walk. Phil waited until he was invited inside and then looked around. It seemed to be a pretty small place but he wasn’t complaining. As long as Dan had a bed, he would be fine.

There were a few awkward seconds where they just stared at each other but Dan quickly snapped out of it. It was clear that he was the most confident out of the two of them. Dan quickly took off his jacket and threw it somewhere behind him. He looked at Phil little hesitantly and then moved closer, slowly pulling him in for a hungry kiss.

Phil had no problem kissing him back. He slowly felt himself being moved back and led to the bedroom and he lifted his hands to unbutton Dan’s shirt.

Dan suddenly pulled back and Phil had to bite his lip to stop himself from whining in disappointment. Now that he was actually doing this, no one was going to stop him. He was about to say just that when Dan pushed him.

“You know what’s about to happen right?” he asked, looking serious and Phil nodded. He found it sweet that Dan was actually taking the time to make sure he was okay with this even though he thought he was making it pretty clear with his actions.

“I know. I want this Dan.”

That seemed to be all Dan needed to hear and he quickly found himself lying down on the bed with Dan on top of him. They kept kissing passionately while helping each other take their clothes off. It wasn’t long until they were both naked and Phil couldn't help but feel self-conscious.

It had been a while since he’d been with anyone like this so to suddenly find himself in bed with someone naked was something very different for him. It didn’t help that he thought Dan was way out of his league.

He seemed to be the only one to think so though, judging by the way Dan was looking him up and down with a lustful look on his face. Phil couldn’t take it any longer. No one could expect him to just lie there and do nothing when he was being looked at in such a way.

Phil looked as Dan got out the condoms and lube and tried to calm down his nerves. There was no need to be nervous, even though he hadn’t done it in a while. Dan had made it clear that he would stop if Phil asked. He knew he was in safe hands so now he just had to let it happen.

Dan poured lube on his fingers, making sure to spread it around well and then slowly pushed one into himself, making sure to hold Phil’s gaze as he was doing it. Phil had never seen anything hotter in his life and he couldn’t help but think that coming here had been the best decision.

Dan took his time preparing himself and Phil made sure not to rush him but soon his partner was pulling out his fingers and positioning himself over Phil’s cock. Phil almost asked him if he was sure that he was ready, really not wanting to hurt him, but before he could Dan lowered himself down and slowly started taking him in.

All doubts and fears left Phil’s mind at that moment and he moaned out loud, grabbing on to Dan’s hips. “Feels so good”, he said in a hushed voice, scared of ruining the moment.

Dan stayed still for a few seconds, giving himself time to adjust and then slowly started moving up and down. Phil couldn’t help but notice that Dan was biting his lip to keep himself from making any sounds and frowned.

He hardened his grip on Dan’s hips in order to get him to stop and chuckled when he saw the affronted look on the other’s face. “I don’t want you to keep those pretty noises in. How else am I supposed to know if you’re enjoying yourself?”

Dan blushed when he realised that he had been caught and had half a mind to complain when Phil started moving him while also snapping his hips up. He threw his head back and let out a loud groan, happy in the knowledge that Phil would appreciate it instead of think badly of him. He quickened his pace and soon he found himself jumping up and down on Phil’s cock.

There was no more talking after that and the only sound that could be heard in the room was the slapping of flesh and their frequent moans and grunts.

Phil knew he was close and, even though he wished he could have lasted longer, he should have known he wouldn’t be able to, not with someone like Dan. “I-I’m close”, he managed to say in between moans, wanting to prepare Dan. He didn’t want to come before Dan though so he wrapped a hand around Dan’s cock and started stroking it in time with his thrusts.

Dan gripped his hips hard enough to leave marks and he came with one last moan. Phil was quick to follow, thrusting inside Dan a few more times to ride his high.

Phil slipped out as gently as he could and took care of the condom. He grabbed a few tissues to clean them both up and sat on the bed to look at a boneless Dan. He had no idea what he should do now. Phil wasn’t an idiot, he knew that in times like this people usually left but he found himself not really wanting to. How could he leave after the mind-blowing sex they had just shared? Not to mention that Dan had grabbed his attention while he was surrounded by strippers so could anyone blame him for not wanting this to be just a one night stand?

Dan seemed to be thinking along the same lines considering he pulled him back into bed and cuddled close. “This isn’t usually what I do with my one night stands”, he said and Phil tried not to let it get to him that Dan seemed to do this kind of thing often. He didn’t want to be just another guy to fuck for Dan.

Phil over his arm around the other man and slowly started kissing down his neck. “I can’t say I’m complaining. Listen, Dan, at that club…I only had eyes for you. Those strippers could have stripped down completely naked and I probably wouldn’t even have noticed. I guess what I’m trying to say is that…I’d like to get to know you. Maybe you want to hang out sometime?”

There must have been better ways for him to express himself and let Dan know just how much he wanted to get to know him and maybe get to have another experience like tonight but that’s the best he could do under the situation. He just hoped it was enough for Dan to consider it.

Dan chuckled and Phil started fearing the worst but he reassured him with a quick kiss. “Don’t let the strippers hear you say you preferred the lowly waiter over them, they’d probably never let you in the club again”, he joked even though Phil could tell he was secretly touched. “All I want to do right now is sleep but, if you hang around tomorrow morning, I’d love to get some breakfast with you. Pretty good first date, don’t you think?”

Phil wasn’t sure just where the other was going with at first when Dan said he waned to sleep but immediately brightened up at the idea of spending the night. “Breakfast sounds lovely.” He pulled the covers over them and prepared to fall asleep with Dan in his arms.

He wasn’t sure how things would go during breakfast and no one could possibly know if things between them could work out but, for now, he was just going to enjoy the moment and the night with Dan in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So....how was the smut? Not that I’m not interested to know what you thought of the whole story but....seriously, how was the smut? You have no idea how helpful you would be if you let me know. That way I can get a good idea of whether or not to include smut in future stories. 
> 
> Stay tuned for day 4 tomorrow!


End file.
